margopediafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wywiad kapłanami i kapłankami ze Świątyni Czterech Bóstw.
Witam dziś udamy się do Świątyni Czterech Bóst w Nithal połorzonym na południowym wschodzie Margonem. Przywitał nas Larpagon. L- Larpagon R- reporter L: Witaj w świątyni najwyższych bóstw! Skłoń swoją głowę przed najwyższym ołtarzem i w czety strony świata. Czujesz, jak boski Ermos wypełnia to miejsce swoją siłą i boską czcią? Czujesz tą przytłaczjącą moc? Padnij na kolana i oddaj hołd władcy wszystkich władców. R: Kim ty jesteś, że głosisz takie rzeczy? L: Jestem najwyższym kapłanem Świątyni Czterech Bóstw w Nithal. Mam zaszczyt być duchownym przewodnikiem i pośrednikiem pomiędzy ludźmi, a naszymi stwórcami. Spisuję też historię, które bogowie ujawnili ludziom, byśmy mogli lepiej ich poznać i zrozumieć. Przyjąłem imię Larpagon. Jestem całkowicie oddany bóstwom i sprawy dnia codzennego mnie nie interesują. E: Jak to się stało, że w mieście, które wierzy w potęgę nauki powstała taka świątynia? L: Nauka nie potrafi wytłumaczyć wszystkich tajemnic bogów. Naszym obowiązkiem wobec twórców jest pracowanie nad naszymi talentami i ich udoskonalania ku chwale ogów. Potrafimy sięgać daleko w przyszłość przy pomocy naszych umysłów i nauki, ale nie potrafimy osiągnąć Początku. Dlatego bogowie są dla nas tacy ważni. Są naszą kotwicą w czasie. R: Religia to opium dla ludu, rozwijanie naszych talentów leży tylko i wyłącznie w naszym interesie. Larpagon umilkł i poszedł w stronę świątyni, a my udaliśmy się do dormitoriów kapłanek i kapłanów. Najpierw napotkaliśmy Akolilitę, który zwał się Mirkus. M- Mirkus M: Niech moc miecza Ermosa będzie z tobą przybyszu! Jestem akolitą w Świątyni Czterech Bóstw. Pomagam tutaj Larpagonowi w jego obowiązkach. R: Co to za tytuł akolita? M: Akolita pomaga kapłanowi we wszystkich posługach związanych z ceremoniami i świętami, które odbywają się tutaj. Jest to osoba, która otrzymała już niższe święcenia oraz spełnia niższe śluby i dalej kontynuuje swoją pracę w świątyni, by uzyskać prawa dostąpienia wyższych ślubów, jak Larpagon. Powinienem poznać przy kapłanie przebieg wszystkich obrzędów związanych z porami roku i czczeniem bóstw świątynnych. R: Aha, czyli to jest taki uczeń albo czeladnik. M: Tak, można to tak określić. Tylko pamiętaj, że tutaj obowiązują pewne kręgi wtajemniczeina, a istota naszej pracy bierze się ze zgłębienia ksiąg i starożytnych pism traktujących o wierze. Drrzemei w nich wielka mądrość, ale nie każdy otrzymuje dar jej zrozumienia. Bywaj muszę lecieć do świątyni. Następnie Mirkus się oddalił, a my udaliśmy się w poszukiwaniu rezty akolitów. Napotkaliśmy tam starca, który okazał sie kapłąnem,a zwie się Turmeniusz. T- Turmeniusz T: Ach tak? Coś ostatnio tutaj spory ruch się zrobił. Ach, ci młodzi akolici i te westalki. Dawno nie widziłem tak gorącej wiary w największych bogów naszej świątyni. Jednak niepokoi mnie ich zacietrzewienie w zwalczaniu starych wierzeń, które wyrosły z tej ziemi. R: Czyli kiedy MArgonem była jeszcze dziewiczą krainą wierzono tu w innych bogów? T: Och, tak! Było ich bardzo wielu, właściwie nie wiadomo ilu, ponieważ ludzie wierzyli częto w tych samych bogów, ale inaczej ich nazywali. Jedni wierzyli w boga, a drudzy mówili, że to nie bóg tylko nimfa albo zgoła demon! NIestety tych ludzi nie było wielu, a wśród nich nie znalazł się uczony, który w stanie byłby spisać te wydarzenia, by przetrwały w takiej formie do naszych czasów. Większość ich jest starannie ukryta w legendach i baśniach lub pod grubymi warstwami mchu wśród lasów i polan. R: To chyba dobrze, będzie kto miał pielęgnować ludzką bogobojność jeśli chodzi o to by młodzi zwalczali starch wierzeń, które wyrosły na tej ziemi. T: Ach tak, tatk! Ludzie potrzebują przewodnikó duchowych. Ktoś musi im pokazać, jak się modlic do bogów i czcić, by nie wzbudzić pich gniewu. To bardzo wazne! Ludzie lubią wierzyć w siebie i w złoto, ale to bardzo, bardzo przyziemna. Trzeba im pokazywać, jak są mali wobec świata i jak ich wiedza jest niewielka. Nawet ja musze się tego uczyć codzennie. Uczę się pokory wobec świata i bogów. Ich istota i zmysł są dla nas niepojete. Naspnie udaliśmy się do dormitorium wasalek. Nie napotkaliśmy tam nikogo prucz jeden wasallki zwanej Klytia. K-KlytIa K: Podziwiasz tutejszą świątynię? Jest wspaniała, prawda! Czasami, kiedy w niej przebywam to tak się zapatrzę, że przez wiele chwil pozostaje w bezruchu zauroczona. Nigdy nie byłam w innej świątyni, ale myślę, że ta jest szczególna i taka wielka! Religia jest bardo ważna dla ludzi. Każdy musi w coś wierzyć prawda? R: Ale czy od razu musi wierzyć w Bogów? K: Bogowie są najbardziej naturalnym wyborem. To ich umieszczamy u samego początku, by odpowiedzieć sobie na pytanie, jak to wszystko się zaczęło. Musimy czuć nad sobą wyższą siłę sprawczą, do której moglibyśmy zanosić nasze prośby w sprawach błahych i beznadzjenych. To dzięki nim wyjaśniamy cuda, zdarzenia przeczące światu, ale to przecież dla nich warto żyć. Owszem, ludzie nauki chcą je zrozumieć i opisać językiem śmiertelników, ale prostemu ludowi jest potrzebne proste wyjaśnienei. Wiara może być wyjaśnieneim, może nas kotwiczyć w świecie, odtruwać nasz umyśł z mroku i pytań wiodących duszę na manowce. Pracuj i módl się. To przecież najlepsze, co prosty człowiek może zrobić.. R: Może warto byłoby dodać czyń dobro i poznawaj swój świat, ucz się? K: To też jest ważne, ale bogowie bardziej cenią lojalność niż dobro. Poza tym nie wszyscy sprzyjają nauce, niektórzy stawiają nad nią siłę i zwinność. Każdy bóg jest inny, dlatego zazwyczaj naszemu życiupatronuje jeden lub kilku bogów i to my wybieramy naszą drogę oraz bogów, do których zanosimy modły. Nie składamy ofiar na wszystkich ołtarzach tylko oddajemy się w moc i pod ochronę naszych bogactw lub artefaktów, jakie chciałby posiadać inny bóg! Przeklęci i zapomniani przez bogów, ludzie prowadzą trudne życie w odludnych częściach krainy. Żadna księga nigdy o nich nie wspomni, ro jakby w ogóle się nie urodził. R: Klątwy to zabobony. Następnie udaliśmy się do słynnej świątyni czterech bóstw. Gdfy weszliśmy do świątyni ukazały nam się wiele pomników podeszliśmy do jeden z wesalek która zwała się Nimigemia N- Nimigemia N: O wielka Aneli! Ty, która napełniasz lasy zwierzyną i która strzeżesz drzew.... R: Piękny posąg to jest właśnie posąg tej Aneli? N: Tak, to jest właśnie moja pani, której ślubowałam służyć duszą i ciałem. R O co mógłbym się pomodlić do Aneli? N: Aneli opiekuje się wszystkimi ludźmi l;asu, którzy w nim i z niego żyją. Najchętniej jej opiece oddają się łowcy i tropiciele, dla których gęstwyny borów są, jak dom. Moja pani opiekuje się też zwierzyną i roślinami, daje im płodność i sprawia, że rosną zdrowe i silne. Z powodu siły i piękna mojej bogini, dziewice modlą się do niej o dobrzych mężów. R: Skoro jest patrąnką zwierząt i roślin, to chyba nie wolno ich zabijać i wyrywać? N: A czy zwierzęta nie zabijają i nie jedzą jedne drugich? Czy bogowie mieliby je karać? Jeśli zabijesz w lesie sarnę, by ją upiec i nakarmić swoją rodzinę, jeśli zerwiesz rośliny, by opatrzeć swoją ranę lub złowisz ryby, by posilić się po długiej drodze, to bogowie będę sprzyjali takiemu człowiekowi. Jednak jeśli zabijasz i niszczysz dla przyjemności, to spotka cię gniew Aneli i jej nieomylne strzały. Bywają święte lasy, które są pod bezpośrednią ochroną Aneli, i których podobno sama poluje. Tam ludzie nie powinni nawet się zapuszczać, nie mówiąc już o polowaniu. Jednak na razie kapłani nie odkryli miejsca, w których znajdowałby się takie świete gaje. R: Ach, teraz ta filozofia jest dla mnie jasna. Podeszliśmy do posągu innej bogini. Posągu Flemii. Boginie o surowej twarzy, patrzy na ciebie spod kamiennych powiek. Jej mądre oczy błyszczą niczym gwiazdy nocą. Posąg, choć wykonany ludzką ręką, wydaje się być otoczony magiczną aurą. Odwruciłem się by odejść. Kiedy odwruciłem głowę, usłyszałęm cichy szept, dobiegający gdzieś z oddali. Początkowo ledwo słyszalny i stłumiony, po chwili głośniejszy, ale cały czas równy i miarowy, niczym wypowiadania półszeptem zaklęcia. Odruchowo stawiam jeden krok w tył, jakbym chciał przd czymś uciec i potykam się o księgę, której wcześneij nie zauważyłe... A może jej tam wcześniej nie było. No nic przeczytamy tą księgę. Księga nosi tytuł Powstanie smoków i mitycznych bestii. Kilka pierwszych stron jest wyrwanych. Część tych, która się zachowała jest nieczytelna. Atrament wymieszał się z krwią, pozostawiając po sobie tylko nieczytelne plamy, tylko miejscami rozróżniam litery słowa.... ,, ''- I co? Jak to się skończyło- spytał chłopak z wypiekami na twarzy.- Skoro spotkałem cię tutaj to pewniakiem coś poszło nie tak.'' ''- Owszem, nie poszło, jak zakładaliśmy. Wśród spiskowców był Enizeasz. Pracował dla tellarów, dzięki swojej zwinności i możliwości lotu był posłańcem. Wykonywał dla nich różne zlecenia. Dzięki temy bywał zapraszany na przyjecia w ich siedzibie i przyjmowany, jak prawdziwy tellar. Myśleliśmy, że ktoś taki, jak on przyda się nam, żeby mieć pewne wieści z siedziby najwyższych bogów. Niestety młody hellos cenił wyżej swoje przywileje, niż prz''yjaciół. Doniósł Ermosowi i Aneli o przygotowanej na nich zasadzce. Gdy wysocy bogowie przybyli do Wieży Milczenia, rozpętało się piekło. Ogień ogarnął lasy, w których przyczajeni byli hellosi i glameni. Ci, którzy zdążyli uciec przed płomieniami dosięgały nieomylne strzały Aneli. Po chwili wszędzie walały się na wpół spalone ciała, a Ermos podchodził do każdego trupa i zgrabnym ciosrm odcinał mu głowę. Mnie tam nie było... Teraz czasem się zastanawiam, czy nie stałoby się lepiej, gdyby moja boska krew użyźniła wtedy ziemie wokół Dachme- smok westchnął,a jego westnienie brzmiało jakby świst powietrza w jaskini.'' Tylko tyle udało mi się rozczytać, reszta stron nie nadaje się do nieczego. Następnei gdy wczytałem się byłem w świątyni,a gdy oderwałem książkę od czytania byłem już w Karczmie Eder, a kołomnie stało wino.